


A Drabble #1

by Sydders09



Series: Cowboy Bebop (Spike Spiegel) [8]
Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: Vida tries to catch Spike's attention in a new, fun way.
Relationships: Spike Spiegel/Original Female Character
Series: Cowboy Bebop (Spike Spiegel) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740274
Kudos: 8





	A Drabble #1

When Spike and Vida were left alone, Vida liked to play. It was as if she turned into a different person, but the constant pink that colored her cheeks reminded Spike she was still _his_ Vida.

One time they were set free of curious eyes, Vida leaped onto Spike's back to kiss his cheek and whispered lewd words in his ear. But before he could do something about it, Vida walked away as if nothing happened. It wasn't the last time she did something similar to him, always putting him in a foul mood.

Vida took advantage of her womanly figure and teased Spike to no end, never following through on her suggestions until he was growling in frustration.

That time though? Spike wasn't having any of it.

Vida skipped up to him, crawled onto his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him. Much to her disappointment, Spike dodged her lips and muttered something about being too busy watching TV. She pouted, but got off him and sought out a new way to gain his attention.

Each time she returned, Spike smoothly deflected her advances. A growl rumbled in her chest when she caught him smirking as she retreated again. She had to take drastic measures.

Her first thought was to walk in front of him in her underwear. It didn't seem like enough after he rejected her so many times. Instead, she chose to return to him as naked as the day she was born. And he didn't even turn his head. She pursed her lips.

"Yes, Vida?" he said, his deep voice thick with amusement.

"What has you so engrossed that you can't give your girlfriend attention?"

"Maybe if she stopped teasing me, I'd give her what she wants."

"You're ignoring me because I'm a tease?"

"You brought it upon yourself."

"Will you at least look at me, Spike?" Vida hoped her voice sounded sad enough.

"Nope."

Vida huffed. She wasn't going to give him an option anymore.

Spike attempted to look around her as she once again climbed onto his lap – more like straddled his lap – but the moment he saw flesh, his eyes drifted to her figure. He couldn't stop himself from looking her up and down before meeting her triumphant smirk.

"Caught ya."

His hands slid around her waist, stopping at the small of her back to keep her from getting away. He hummed and leaned closer to plant hot kisses along her throat and collarbone. "You're not running this time."

What he didn't realize was her games stopped when he kept ignoring her. "I wasn't planning on it, Spike."

"I'm overdressed, don't you think?"

"Then do something about it."

"Hm. Bossy."

Finally, Vida smashed her lips against his, cradling his face as if he hadn't frustrated her previously. She pulled away just enough to demand he undress, licking her lips when he complied.

Poor Jet had no idea what he came back to when he pulled into the Bebop and heard the moans and whines he generally didn't hear when the two hunters spent their nights together. With a red face, he climbed back into his ship and left, sending Faye a message about avoiding the Bebop for a while.

But she wasn't as embarrassed or interested in giving Vida and Spike privacy. It was their fault they chose the living room to please each other.

"Oh, so that's how you guys make it work. I get it now, Vida."

Vida yelped, grabbing Spike's discarded shirt to cover herself. Spike shouted at Faye while covering himself with a pillow. Faye simply cackled and walked out of the room, not caring she ruined the mood.

Spike growled, chucking the pillow and gathering his clothes minus the shirt Vida slipped on. "My room. Now."

She giggled and scampered away after kissing a purple mark she left just above his heart.

The living space might not have been the best place to be intimate with Jet and Faye on the same planet. Next time, they'd have to make sure it'd be almost a day before they could be interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally based off of a Tik Tok trend.


End file.
